


My Heart My Home

by BrokenEvilRegal



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenEvilRegal/pseuds/BrokenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence after Instinct,<br/>Helena tries to go on with her life but she feels her heart being pulled to the Warehouse and to Myka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some days it's harder for her to ignore the constant pull.Its always there ,she can usually throw herself into her work, but everyday a little more of Helena's resolve would ebb away.

Helena sighed,putting down the book she was trying to read.The walls of her apartment seeming to close in around her.Several months before she had left the home she shared with Nate and Adelaide.

She could feel herself being pulled to the warehouse.Not just Warehouse 13, Myka was always there, in her dreams, always in her thoughts.

Helena knew the moment she wasn’t alone,she wasn’t the least bit surprised to find Mrs.Fredric standing in her living room,though she was a bit surprised to see Claudia there as well. In the end it didn’t take much to convince her to return to the Warehouse;but their visit had left her with the feeling that there was something the two women weren’t telling her.

Pete nearly bowed her over when she entered the B&B, his hug taking her by surprise, he looks tired and there are dark circles under his eyes. He seemed to be the only one there,aftr convincing him she was “ _back-back for good_ ” he introduces her to Abigail.It turns out that Claudia and Steve are off investigating a “Ping”.Aritie and Myka are back at the warehouse.The feeling that there is something more is still there,but she cant help the way hear stomach clenches at the mention of Myka’s name.

When she gets to the Warehouse Artie is leaving,she can’t help but notice he looks just as tired as Pete.

The familiar scent of apples surrounds her when she finally enters the warehouse,here eye are immediately drawn to the woman sitting at a desk,her attention on the paperwork surrounding her.

“Hello darling”.

The sound of her voice draws Myka’s attention,and then she’s in her arms and Helena is burying her nose in dark curls,inhaling the familiar scent of Myka’s  shampoo.In that moment she feels more  at home than she had in the past year,

Their embrace seems to last longer than it actually is.Both women needing to convince themselves that the other was truly there.When they pulled apart Helena was taken back by Myka's appearance.She looked smaller than the Myka in her memory and her skin was pale.

“Myka.What’s wrong?"

 ** _I have cancer_**.

The words knocked the air out her lungs ,her heart in her throat,Suddenly it all came together,the feeling that there was something more that no one was telling her.Why Pete and Artie looked so worn out. All of a sudden her world was crashing down around her again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_I have cancer._ **

And Myka is the one comforting her,telling her that it will be okay,and time starts moving just a little bit faster.

Work as usual; Myka insists upon it. There is an unsaid understanding that no Helena will be paired up whenever they go after an artifact.Its usually Pete,Myka and Helena,sometimes its Steve or Claudia but its always Myka and Helena.And everyday Helena watched as Myka’s condition deteriorates until Dr.Calder prohibits her from field work.

 

 _“No more artifact hunting or me for a while_ ”she says and Helena Feels time slipping away even faster.She spends hours walking the isles of the Warehouse and combing through the archives. They all do;Endless wonder had to have something.

 

No one says anything when they begin to find ferrets in the isles of the Warehouse.It’s Myka that finds helena on the warehouse floor with the kettle as a ferret disappears out of sight.She makes her promise to stop searching;Its the first time they kiss and they both know that they have wasted too much time to get there.

Helena keeps her promise but she always has her eyes open,just in case something turns up.They spend the next few months making up for lost time .For a while it looks like Myka is getting better and maybe time is on her side,until Myka starts to get sick again.

 

Then Helena never leaves her side,she takes up permanent residence in Myka’s hospital room.Until she breaks her promise and starts searching the Warehouse again.This time its Pete who finds her with the artifact.She’s halfway out the Warehouse when she runs into him,Mary Mallon’s Butcher Knife in hand.

 _She Would Never Forgive You_ ”

Its a he says and than its ridiculously easy for him to take the knife from her because she know he’s right.He tells her he thought of it already but Myka refused outright.She wants to scream that Myka doesn't deserve any of this.That she ,after everything she’s done should be the one in Myka’s place,that she has to use the knife. _What use is endless Wonder if she can't save Myka?_

They never talk about it but Helena stops searching after that,searching meant precious time away from Myka, and time that was moving at a breakneck pace. Myka insists on being moved to the Bed and Breakfast.Helena grasps at every moment she can with Myka.She spends hours reading to her;it comforts both of them.Helena hardly sleeps,she spends the night watching the rise and fall of Myka’s chest as she sleeps,each morning she see’s Myka’s eyes her heart gives a little jump.

 

That night when Myka wake and takes her hand she knows the end is near.she kisses her and when they break apart they are both crying.

 _I have never loved anyone the way I love you_. Its the last words Myka says to her.

“I love you”.She holds Myka whispering it again and again until the other woman falls asleep.

The next morning Helena’s heart doesn't give that little jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a part of me that anted to make tis a happy chapter,wrote the layout and everything.But then that part lost.


End file.
